


What's Yours is Mine and What's Mine is Also Mine

by james



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Multi, Polygamy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooch just wants to hold his son, dammit.  A look at the domestic schmoop side of life for the Losers and the next generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours is Mine and What's Mine is Also Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



Pooch narrowed his eyes at Jake and wondered if he could get Clay to find a mission that would take Jensen to the other side of the world for a few days. Of course if Clay did so, chances were Pooch would be going along as well and that wouldn't exactly solve his current problem. He tried one more time, reaching out just to see how close he could get. As soon as his hand came within a few inches of Jake's elbow, the other man turned and took a few steps, all the while looking like it was completely accidental and coincidental and had nothing at all to do with Pooch trying to make a grab for the baby.

"All right, really?" Pooch finally said, hands curled into fists. He told himself slugging Jake probably wouldn't help and might even make him drop the baby.

After a moment, Jake looked over at him, an expression of surprise in his face. "What?" He actually looked surprised to see Pooch standing there, which Pooch knew was flatly impossible.

"It's been an hour, man. Cut me some slack." And didn't he feel just a little bit weird, demanding time to hold his own son? As much as he was willing to agree that, yes, seeing a tiny baby curled up in Jensen's arms was the stuff of adorable family photos for ages to come, he felt he ought to be in at least a few of those photos himself.

He heard a footfall in the hallway, and a moment later both he and Jake looked over to see Jolene coming into the room. She looked sleepy, but was smiling widely, robe wrapped loosely over the pajamas she insisted she wasn't changing out of until the baby was six. She went up to Jake and pulled the baby out of his hands, cooing at him and tickling her son's chin, eliciting a tiny laugh -- the laugh which always made Pooch feel a bit dizzy, all the way down to his toes. _His son._ His tiny, infant, adorable, giggling baby son.

He thought about sitting down for a second, then remembered his grievance. "See, this is why we need another one," he complained.

Jolene stopped playing with the baby long enough to give Pooch a Look. "We have had this discussion before, Linwood, and I am not getting pregnant again just so you can both have a baby to play with."

"But Jake's had him for an hour!" And didn't he feel like he was whining to his own mother that his brothers wouldn't share their toys? At least his mama had finally gone home a week before, so he didn't have to try to pry his son out of her hands as well.

Jolene just smiled, wide and dizzyingly, at Jake. "I really appreciate the nap. You have no idea."

"Enough to make waffles?" Jake asked, hopefully.

"Could we focus for just a minute?" Pooch asked. "Could I please hold my son while you two go play in the kitchen?"

"He's my son, too," Jolene said, mildly. But then, she was holding the baby, so Pooch figured she could afford to be relaxed about it.

Pooch just held up one hand, trying to explain in a single gesture just how unfair the situation was. When Jake and Jolene just gave him nearly identical looks of puzzlement, Pooch said, "As the biological sperm donor, I think I have the right to have a turn."

Jake opened his mouth -- to say what Pooch could only hope for his sake was a form of 'Pooch, you're right, and I am very, very sorry.' But then the front door opened, and Pooch didn't have to turn his head to know it was Cougar. Only two others had keys to the front door and Clay insisted on knocking, every single damn time while Aisha -- well, she walked heavier than Cougar did, though Pooch wasn't stupid enough to ever point that out to her.

Cougar nodded to Jake and Pooch, then walked over to Jolene and bent his head over the baby. The baby laughed, and Pooch saw his son's tiny hand reach out and latch onto the brim of Cougar's hat.

He thought his father was right about keeping a camera in your pocket at all times. Damn, but his parents were proving to be right about _everything._ Then he couldn't believe his own eyes as Cougar took the baby from Jolene and cradled him in his arms, speaking softly to him.

"Okay, that's enough. I mean it." He glared at Cougar and took a step towards him, intending to wrestle the other man to the ground if he had to. But suddenly Jake was there, slipping an arm around Pooch's waist with Jolene sliding up on his other side.

"He's here to babysit, remember?" Jake said.

Pooch scowled, not willing to admit that yes, he'd forgotten and no, what he meant was that he knew they'd made plans and of course he'd never forget such a thing. Even if he had, a little.

"Don't you want some mommy and daddies alone time?" Jolene asked, kissing his shoulder and looking up at him, a gleam in her eye that said she knew Pooch had forgotten and it was a good thing he hadn't been the one in charge of arranging for a babysitter. As if that sort of thing was difficult, with two sets of grandparents within fifty miles and at least a dozen aunts and uncles -- related and not -- within shouting distance.

"Do I get to hold my son when we're done? Speaking as at least one of the interested parties, I'd like my son to recognise my face before he's three." Pooch was not pouting, not in the slightest, but still.

"Does this mean next time you'll take diaper duty?" Jolene countered.

Pooch opened his mouth, but Jake beat him to the punch and said, "As I recall, that's how I ended up with him. You had your chance." He just gave Pooch a smug look.

Pooch wrinkled his nose. "That shit smells, man. I was willing to take him when you were done."

Jake just continued looking smug, then removed his arm from Pooch's waist and walked around to slip his arm around Jolene. Jolene grinned, and it was the same nasty, evil, horrible grin that had gotten Pooch to agree that yes, if they were both in love with him they might as well ask him to join them for better or worse. Pooch sighed and hung his head.

With a complete lack of sympathy, his lovely wife asked, "Why don't you stay here and help Cougar with the diapers, while Jake and I lock ourselves in the bedroom?"

A glance over showed Cougar grinning at him as well, and how did _he_ get Jolene's evil grin? Had she given it to him, or had the infection gone the other way? Pooch suspected Jolene had had it first. "Is it gang up on Pooch night?" Pooch sighed.

"Seems to me you brought it on yourself," Cougar told him, then went back to playing grab the hat with the baby. There was another tiny giggle, and a glance towards Jolene and Jake showed Pooch that at least he wasn't the only one who wanted to record the sound for constant playback.

Actually, Pooch realised, Jake probably could do that. Or possibly already had.

Then, for some inexplicable reason, Jolene apparently took pity on him. She reached down and took his hand, and pulled him forward. She tugged him close enough for a kiss, then Jake leaned in and got one of his own.

"You are all just mean," Pooch announced, because he was already going to have to change the next week's worth of diapers, as well as mop the floors and do whatever other chores might help dig him out of the doghouse. It wasn't fair that he was a first-time father and Jake was all 'my niece this' and 'she always that' and shit. Not that it wasn't nice having someone around who wasn't panicking, but still, it was making Pooch feel like a second-rate father.

Though if he could snag the baby sling and do the chores with his son tucked against his chest, like Jolene always did, then he might not actually mind. He pouted at Jake and Jolene again, however, because he didn't really feel like giving in without a little kicking and screaming.

"This is why we aren't going to have another baby so soon," Jolene told him.

"We have you," Jake said.

Jolene gave him a sharp look. "You mean _I_ have three."

Jake started to say something, then he stopped, and looked at Pooch. "Would it be a bad idea to say something about sucking on her breasts?"

Pooch nodded. "I think if you don't want to get smacked, and not in a good way, we should just follow her to the bedroom and do whatever we're told."

Jolene smirked, and yeah, that evil smirk was so much nicer than Cougar's, even as it made Pooch just a little more afraid. He did follow her, however, as she started backing up towards the hallway and the bedroom. Jake leaned over and asked, "You think we'll actually stay awake this time?"

Pooch thought about it, about how the two a.m. feedings he'd been warned about were actually every hour and a half and sometimes it was food and sometimes it was a diaper and sometimes it was a mysterious baby-not-sleeping round of crying that none of them could sleep through. Pooch had briefly thought it'd be easier to raise a baby with three grownups in the house, but so far even the assistance of his mother, Jolene's mother, three aunts and each of the other Losers hadn't quite balanced out the demands of one tiny baby.

Everyone assured him that eventually the baby would start sleeping more, and they'd be able to get back to something resembling some approximation of a normal schedule. Although all of the other parents sort of giggled to themselves when anybody said it.

Pooch just frowned. "I still think we need another one."

"Then you'd better learn to change diapers," Jolene warned him, then she disappeared into the bedroom and a second later, her robe came flying through the doorway.

Pooch and Jake just followed her, as quickly as they could.

~~~

Five minutes later in the living room, Cougar was sitting in the rocking chair singing a lullaby. He paused, tilting his head for a second, then he grinned. Sound asleep. He'd have to tell Clay that Aisha had won the bet.


End file.
